Chimera
by Hela's Hand
Summary: Tom Hill, bastard of Lord Riddle from the Westerlands. Harry Snow, bastard of Lord Potter from the North. Albus Dumbledore, young Lord of the Iron Islands. One holds greed, the other honor, the last a lust for power. Will they rule as one, or tear the realm apart?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** – A crossover with Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire wouldn't leave my head, so I made this.

**Warnings** – If you've watched Game of Thrones, you know why this is M. But it won't be as sexually explicit as Game of Thrones, I can tell you that.

The story is a blend of GoT/ASoIaF and HP, not 'so this was our history and Whoa Portals?!'

What this means is that some of their character will change, and magic won't 'exist', if you catch my drift (wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more, say no more).

Also, I'm not good with grammar.

**Disclaimer** – Ice and Fire belong to the brilliant GRRM, for making the kind of books that I longed for since I began reading books. The show belongs to HBO, and Harry Potter belongs to Rowling.

This first chapter will show the houses and be a sort of prologue (I hear your boos already).

It'll consist of the HP houses in here and how they coincide with Westeros.

As for who's telling you this, a playful hint is given at the end. You picture the voice from the beginning of the Fellowship of the Ring for fun (you know the one).

*** ~ "Some people still think knowledge is power." – Chuck Palahniuk ~ ***

"Long ago, an old woman told me of a prophecy. She said, 'a Lion, a goat, and a snake will one day merge into a great beast and rule the seven kingdoms'.

Now I am as old as her, and I have yet to see the beast. Though I am curious about who it could mean.

Could she have meant a true beast, those which is said to speak the human tongue? Highly doubtful. That magic has long been gone from this world.

Could she have meant a house?

The only lions left are the Lannisters. Though they have money to rule, I don't see any walking up to rule in public. They seem to prefer the shadows.

Perhaps she meant a bloodline from House Gryffindor. Possible, the Potters in the north claim they hold the ancient lion's blood.

House Potter, bastard line of the Baratheons and Targaryens. Their prideful motto is 'Beware the Fury'.

The Lord of the house, James Potter, is said to house his own bastard in his castle, Harry Snow. Poor child, he must be getting tortured for such a name.

Any normal lord would have left the boy with his lower birth mother and be done with him, but those Northerners have such high standing of honor. I've heard the warren of the North Eddard Stark took in his own bastard after that tiff with the 'Mad King'...If only Rhaegar lived a bit longer as king, maybe the Greyjoys wouldn't have rebelled.

Speaking of the Ironborn, I wonder if House Dumbledore could be the goat? What was their motto again? 'Family is everything'? No, that's the Weasleys...'For the Greater Good', that was it.

I heard that the young one Albus is now lord of his house, became friends with a Pentos 'servant'. They should be called slaves but with that law with Braavos...

What was that servant's name...Gellert Grindelwald, I believe I've heard the young girls say. Apparently he is as handsome as King Rhaegar, but I don't believe that.

All that is left is the snake, and there is only one house that could be. The extinct House Gaunt, proud descendants of House Slytherin. There is only one boy who hold his bloodline now, the bastard son of Lord Tom Riddle, the First of his name.

Oh, the blood that stains those walls...It's not know how lord Riddle and the Lady of Gaunt meet, but the rumor that followed after she died giving birth are numerous.

'He raped her,' many say.

'_She_ raped _him_,' supporter of House Riddle's say, 'using her snake witchcraft to trick him into giving her a child'.

Whatever is true, a child was born. And, loathed as Lord Riddle was wont to admit, the bastard boy was a high born, and he himself deflowered the baby's high born mother.

Loathed as he more of the high born mother's final wish to have her son take his father's name.

So Lord Riddle was bound to take his natural son into his home, leaving him to the midwives as he hunted for a new wife so he didn't have to name the child heir.

He found a woman from the Vale months later, but the woman gave him a daughter instead of a son. Lord Riddle wasn't happy.

By the laws of Westeros, if a lord didn't have a true born heir born to him, his bastard should be legalized to carry the name.

His daughter was given to midwives, kinder than Tom Hill's I've heard, and Lord Riddle yearned for a son.

After the news that the woman from the Vale could have no more children, the reasons never known, his wife had an unfortunate accident in the tournament. A broken spear made it's home in her brain, killing her almost instantly.

He spent only a month of mourning before he married a Frey woman. She gave him the son he wanted. Healthy and strong the child was, and named heir before he was a week old.

The Frey woman was kind, even acknowledging her husband's four year old natural son at dinner, even letting the boy feed his half brother from time to time.

It's a pity her and her unborn child was poisoned by someone. The same was done to lord Riddle's heir, but luckily a midwife came and rushed the babe to a maester.

Or unluckily, seeing as how the heir is now sickly and has trouble breathing. They say he won't get to see his ninth birthday...

Look at that, I rambled so much my cheese has arrived."

*** ~ " _'The lion's outside of your door the wolf's in your bed...The lion's claws are sharpened for war the wolf's teeth are red...And what a monstrous sight he makes, mocking man's best friend...When both the wolf and lion crave the same thing in the end...' _" – Thrice: _Lion and Wolf _~ ***

**Embarrassing Fact** – The Potter motto 'Beware the Fury' is both the name of one of my stories and my twitter. I have no shame.

I hope no one else had this idea and I unknowingly took it. If I did, I'm so sorry.

Also, Two uploaded stories in the same day? What's wrong with me? (Rhetorical question, please don't answer)


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** – Forgot to mention that I've only read book one – three of Ice and Fire (I've been broke) so Feast and Dance elements might not be here.

Warnings and Disclaimer same as before.

About the Albus and Gellert situation. We all know that Rowling said that Albus was gay (even those that don't read or watch Harry Potter know) and speculated about their relationship (friends, lovers, one sided Albus/Gellert). So I've kept Albus gay because who am I to disagree with an author's true intentions (...wait).

Is this going to bother some of my readers? I'm not going to have Albus going _'I'm Super, Thanks for_ _Asking!'_ every five seconds or have him be like a cat rolling in catnip (...somehow Gellert turned into a ball of yarn, what the hell brain?).

Readers who notice Swords reference here, it's not your imagination (might be mine, though. Fever making me see weird things).

*** ~ "You gain power by pretending to be weak." – Chuck Palahniuk ~ ***

"Tom!" his younger brother greeted before coughing loudly.

"Don't exhaust yourself, Jordy," he warned as he walked over.

His younger brother continued to cough as he put a hand on his back.

When he was done, he looked up and smiled. "can we go riding?"

"You just ate, didn't you? Then we wait until your stomach's settled."

His younger brother pouted and sat further in his chair, "fine...What's that in your hand?"

Tom looked down at the box in his hand, "I don't know. Why don't you see for me?"

Jordy wasted no time in taking the box and opening it, "a dagger!"

"A dull one," Tom corrected as he took it out. "A Lord's son should always be protected. Though you couldn't cut someone's hand, you'll be able to stab them. I'll bet it'll look good with your outfit for the wedding."

He watched him run his fingers over the leather sheathed and dark stones, "some are kinda loose – I mean I like it a lot!" He gave a soft smile as Jordy avoided his eyes, "...Are you going to sit with us tonight?"

"I don't think our father's new wife would like that," Tom answered honestly.

"I don't like her."

"Why not?"

"...she build a better castle than me."

Tom gave a short laugh, "did she?"

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is, Jordan."

He stopped himself from tensing and greeted his sister with a bow, "Miranda."

"Father wants you to visit the tailor. He doesn't want you to wear those cloths at the wedding."

Tom smiled at her, "of course. I'll see you tonight Jordy."

His younger brother hugged him around his waist.

He bowed once more before leaving the room. He checked the hallway as he walked before letting his anger out for a moment.

The tailor almost wasted the day making him clothes, which was too tight on his neck.

He took the secret passageway and made it to the wedding on time, taking his place near the crowd. He tried not to smile as his father's eyes flashed in displeasure when he saw him.

He kept from chewing the inside of his mouth as the wedding seemed to go on a nauseating long time, finally ending before the stars started to show in the sky.

They went to the feast, where many sat to eat and talk while others went to dance.

He sat down the farthest from the table his father and his wife sat at, eating lightly while making conversation with his cousin by law.

"Tom, come dance with me!"

Tom looked to his younger brother as he pulled on his hand, "why don't you dance with Marsha?"

His younger brother stopped as he looked at their father's new wife, "I don't wanna."

"But you might make her happy. Come, let's see if you can't get her from father's side."

He fixed the sheathed dagger on Jordy's hip before standing up and walking with him to his father's table.

He saw the dark looks he and his uncle gave each other as they whispered, his father's wife looking at them worryingly.

He coaxed Jordy forward with his hand. His younger brother stumbled on his words a bit as he asked her for a dance, which she accepted with an amused smile and passed him on their way to the floor without a glance.

"This is the bastard I've been hearing about?" he heard his uncle ask with a slurred voice. "Looks just like you, Tom, just doesn't have your haughty attitude. Tell me, boy, is it true you almost beat Ser Black in a duel?"

He gave a little smile, "it was a mock duel, for one. Also, it rained the day before."

"You shouldn't count that duel so short," his father said. "You won it fairly."

"That seemed to hurt you, my dear brother," his uncle stated. "Say some more."

He tried not to smile at his father's face.

He glanced at his father's empty cup, "let me refill that."

His father gave a short stare as he took his cup and a pitcher, filling the glass almost to the brim before handing it back to him.

"Fill mine too while you're at it."

He glanced at his uncle before walking over and filling it.

He noticed his father's glass was nearing empty and filled it again.

He put the pitcher back on the table.

"You son can dance, love," his father's wife said when they returned.

"And serve," his uncle said while tipping his glass towards him.

The woman looked at him, seeming to see him for the first time. She opened her mouth in embarrassment, "oh..."

He started to greet her but Jordy took his hand, "come dance with me."

He smiled apologetic at her as he was led away, "my lady."

Tom spun his brother once before dancing with him lightly, not wanting him to start having a coughing fit. Jordy didn't seemed to mind as he would kick the air every once in a while to the song.

Tom sent a glance to his father's table, noticing him drink his glass almost greedily as he argued with his brother, his face red. He looked back down at his brother and noticed his cheeks growing red as well, "let's go sit."

Jordy started to argue before letting him led him to a table.

They sat and he looked for a pitcher of water. He found one and took an abandoned glass, pouring the wine in another before filling the cup with water.

He gave it to Jordy, "drink up – "

"**TOM!"**

He flinched at the shriek and turned with everyone else. The people blocked his view, but he could hear the woman's hysterical wails.

He felt Jordy move and turned to find him climbing under the table.

"Jordy!" he called as he saw him stand up and run.

He stood and made it through the waves of people to get to the table.

He broke through the crowd and started to go around the table before the guards stopped him. He stared up at the man's face and silently beg him to let him through. The knight let him pass.

He caught a glimpse of his younger brother being held back by the guards on the other side before looking down at his father. He saw the last light leave his father's eyes before the woman bent over him, her cry muffled in his shirt.

He stared a moment more before numbingly going to the guards on the other side and telling them to give him his brother. He made sure Jordy couldn't see as he walked forward before laying his face in his chest. He felt Jordy shake while running his fingers through his hair.

He turned back and saw the womanly instinct of hysteria take over the woman's face as she stared at his uncle. Her face twisted in anguish, "you...You poisoned my husband..."

His uncle sobered quickly, "what – "

"You poisoned my husband! Someone put him in irons!"

He ran his hand through his younger brother's hair, letting the woman's hysteria confuse him. He turned to the knights in front of him, "...Seize him."

His uncle said nothing as the knights took him away, his blank mind clear to read.

He continued to run his hand through his younger brother's hair, staring at the corpse of his father as the woman wept over him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the silent sisters came. As he watched them take the corpse away, his eyes caught his sister's. She stared at him, her eyes silently accusing him.

"I have to take him to his room," he said as if he was far away. "Forgive me, my lords."

They offered their condolences as he picked up his younger brother and walked to his room. When he laid his brother on the bed, he saw that he cried himself to sleep.

He ran a finger over his cheek as he heard someone walk into the room.

He turned to greet them, "...Miranda."

Her eyes were red from tears as she walked over, "You poisoned him."

He stared at her, taking note of the opened door behind her. "What are you...you think I killed my own father?"

"I know you did."

"Miranda," he started to say, putting his hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away, "...I might not have loved my father like you did, but he was still my father. I wouldn't have poisoned him."

"I'll prove you did," she promised.

He watched her walk away, her skirts swirling in anger. He stared at the open door before glancing at his half brother.

*** ~ " _'Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone. Boy with a broken soul, heart with a gaping hole...' _" – Mr Ms: _Bones _~ ***

Harry looked at the towering castle, staring at the stag's head above the gate. His bottom was sore from the carriage ride, not helped that the sun was shining bright.

"I miss the cold winds," he told his mother as they helped the servants take their luggage out of the back.

His mother put the luggage down to run a hand through his hair, "I know, my little summer child."

Harry followed her as they walked to their rooms. Harry looked at the stone walls and oiled wooden doors, interested at the Southern designs.

He watched his half sister and brother walk out of their rooms, giving him a greeting before leaving the hall.

He waited a bit longer to see if his father would walk out before going into his room and unpacking.

After he was done, he went to the balcony and looked down at the city. The growing flowers on the archway gave off a pleasant smell as he tried to see the people down below.

He heard the door open behind him and turned, trying not to be disappointed when he saw Arya.

"Heard you arrived today. Dad got me a dancing instructor," she told him excitedly.

Harry tried to smile, "great."

She frowned as she stared, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. What did you learn?"

"I'm learning the Water Dance."

He watched her balance on one foot and did a few slow swings in the air. "Odd dance."

"Syrio is amazing. I started chasing cats – Oh, did you hear about the tournament?"

"No."

"The king wanted to wait until your father arrived. I heard he's going to fight in it."

"The king or my father?"

"Your father...Want me to teach you a few moves?"

He smiled at her, "maybe another time. I want to get use to my new room."

She didn't seem to buy his lie, "alright. I'll see you later."

Arya left the room with a glance back.

Harry sat on his trunk and placed his hand next to him, where he knew the cloak his father gave him rested.

*** ~ "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." – Friedrich Nietzsche ~ ***

Albus felt his shoulders fall and tried not to lean on the closed door.

"Greyjoy, my lord?"

He looked up at his servant, who was fixing the table for him. "Among other things," he answered as he undid the clasps on his shirt.

"Shall I massage you, or bring in some whores?"

He looked at him, "careful, Gellert. Just because I enjoy your wisdom doesn't give you a right to patronize me."

Albus watched him approach and felt him tuck his hair behind his ear, "my poor virgin lord doesn't like to be mocked of his purity."

He kept his composure as his foreign accent swam in his head, "Sometimes I can't tell if you're taunting or being serious."

"I am whoever you want me to be," Gellert said as his finger trailed down his neck before turning around.

Albus watched him work for a moment before sitting down. He put the papers on the table and started to sort them.

"Four stakes?" he heard Gellert ask as he put the ink and quill next to him.

Albus pointed to each, "Financial. Personal. Over the seas. The Night's Watch."

Gellert hummed as he went to get the plates of food.

He put them down and filled the glasses before grabbing Financial and Over the seas. He sat down and immediately started reading. Albus forced his eyes away and took the only paper from the Watch.

"More men," he said to himself, "always more men."

"There are twenty–four in the cells," Gellert told him. "Twenty–one are thieves, the rest rapers. Offer them the knife or the wall."

"Most will chose the knife." Gellert nodded in agreement before looking back at the papers. Albus looked at the personal pile, reading them all before saying, "Lord Potter and Stark are in King's Landing with their children."

"Why?"

"Apparently Lord Stark is the new hand."

Gellert tiled his head slightly to the left, "and Lord Potter is there to congratulate his wartime friend."

Albus nodded, "also Lord Riddle was poisoned."

Gellert moved his eyes slightly to the left as he thought, "...From the Westerlands. Who poisoned him?"

"His own brother, if what the letter says is true. Young Jordan Riddle is the new Lord."

"The boy is only eight," Gellert commented. "Who's the regent?"

"Their Maester, Ludwig."

Albus watched him add the information in his head, "the boy's dying. Who will rule after him, his half sister?"

"She could, if the bastard boy isn't legalized."

Gellert hummed as he thought, "...Are you going to send a letter of condolences or visit yourself?"

"A letter. I don't want to be away from Ariana for long."

"Yes you do."

Albus looked away from his inquiring blue eyes as he drank from his glass.

*** ~ "Only a few find the way. Some don't recognize it when they do. Some, don't ever want to." – American McGee's Alice_: Madness Returns _~ ***

Don't expect the next one to be out as fast as this. It might be a week or two. Each chapter might have only one Point of View or three. Tell me if this is confusing and you want each chapter to only have one pov.


End file.
